choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Freshman, Book 4 Choices
This page contains the choices in The Freshman, Book 4 and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Import now! * Play without importing. Choice 2 * Confirm (brown eyes, darkest skin) * Confirm (brown eyes, second from lightest skin) * Confirm (green eyes, lightest skin) * Confirm (brown eyes, second from darkest skin) Choice 3 * Confirm (Curl Power: short, dark hair) * Confirm (The Classic: long, dark hair; behind ears) * Confirm (Blondes Have More Fun: short, blonde hair) * Confirm (Playing with Fire: long, red hair) * Confirm (Turn Up the Volume: long, dark hair; in front of ears) These hairstyles got names in later books. Those names are included in parenthesis with a description of the hairstyle. Choice 4 * Outfit 1 (Red Top) * Outfit 2 (Floral Dress) * Outfit 3 (Plaid Over Tank) Choice 5 * Perfect! Let's go! * Wrong! I need a new look. If you choose the second option, you go through the previous three choices, again, until you have a look you like. Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your name. Chapter One: Rockin' Down the Highway Choices Choice 1 * Meet Chris's little sister! (No effect) * See Kaitlyn's parents in Austin! (No effect) * Visit James's family's winery! (No effect) Choice 2 * Yeah, I can't wait to see him/her! * Mom, we broke up, remember? Choice 3 * Sunflower seeds * Pair of boots * The joke book Choice 4 * The flashlight * The book on foraging * The car repair kit Choice 5 * I'll bring the sunflower seeds too (��16) * I'll borrow your suitcase (��48) * I'll stick with what I have (No effect) Borrowing the suitcase allows you to bring all six items with you. Each item unlocks a special scene later in the book. Choice 6 * I've been talking to Chris/Kaitlyn/James, of course. (No effect) * Zack and I talk a lot. (No effect) * Abbie and I Skype pretty regularly. (No effect) If you're playing with Zig as your Love Interest, Kaitlyn will be mentioned in the first option. Choice 7 * Totally groovy! (Let's Boogie) * Very... uh... interesting. (Diplomat) * Like a real hunk of junk. (Jalopy Spotter) Choice 8 * Enjoy the music! (No effect) * Dance our butts off! (No effect) * Wear flower crowns! (No effect) Choice 9 * Are you okay? (No effect) * Did something happen? (No effect) * When did this happen? (No effect) Choice 10 * Maybe we can help you take your mind off him. (��20) * You'll get through this. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * A person? (20 Questions) * An animal? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Blond? (No effect) * Brunette? (20 Questions) * Redheaded? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Is he a celebrity? (No effect) * Do we know him personally? (20 Questions) Diamond Choice 4 * You never told us you were related to a rock star! (No effect) * Does your uncle still make music? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Maybe it's time for you to find your passion. (No effect) * You don't need a boyfriend to have fun. (No effect) Choice 11 (Chris/James/Zig or Single) * We're going to the Aurora music festival! (No effect) * You're gonna love this van! (No effect) * You get to see your best friend soon! (No effect) Choice 11 (Kaitlyn) * We're going to the Aurora music festival! (No effect) * You're gonna love this van! (No effect) * You get to see your girlfriend soon! (No effect) Chapter Two: (Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay Choices Choice 1 * Chris has lunch ready for us. (No effect) * Chris's sister likes us. (No effect) * We don't get lost again. (No effect) Choice 2 * I don't know much about them. (+''Approval'') * Spiderman 3 is one of my favorite movies. * I read X-Men as a kid. (+''Approval, +Approval'') Choice 3 * Throwing a Hail Mary. (+''Approval'') * Flower arranging. (+''Approval,+ Approval'') * Whistling the Hartfeld march. (No effect) Choice 4 This is a timed choice. * Leave the rope alone. (No effect) * Pull the rope up. (+''Approval, +Approval'') "Part of the Family" if you impress AJ. "Chilly Reception" if you don't impress AJ. Choice 5 This is a timed choice. * Block that lobster! ⬅ Correct * Look out! Choice 6 This is a timed choice. * Jump in front of the lobster! * Block it with that fishing pole! ⬅ Correct Choice 7 * Trip! * Run after it! ⬅ Correct * Scream! Choice 8 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Name the lobster The default is "Gerald." Choice 9 * Convince Chris to let me keep Gerald. (��18) (Saving Grace) * Let Gerald ''meet his ultimate fate. (''Funeral March) Choice 10 * Are you really sure you're okay? (No effect) * We're here for you. (Confidence Improved for Zack) You only get Choice 11 if you didn't get sunflower seeds in the first chapter. Choice 11 * A bag of sunflower seeds (��16) * Nothing. Choice 12 * Right! * Straight! Choice 13 * Left! * Right! "Smart Packer", if you bought the sunflower seeds and use them to help you find your way. "Empty Pockets, if you didn't buy the sunflower seeds and got lost. Choice 14 (without sunflower seeds) * Scream and forge on ahead blindly. * Turn right at every fork I get to. If you are dating Chris, he suggests that you forget the maze and spends some time alone together in the maze. If you are dating someone else, he suggests putting your heads together to figure out how to get out of the maze. The options are the same in Choice 15, but they lead to different choices depending on whom you are dating. Choice 15 * I'd like that. (��20) * Let's split up. Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) * Take it off. (No effect) * Actually, this isn't the best time. Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn/James/Zig) * Follow the spiders. * Follow the sound of our footsteps. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Kaitlyn/James/Zig) * Hack through the hedges. * Try to look over the top. (No effect) * Try another route. If you choose to look over the top of the maze, you spot the exit and beat everyone else. Chapter Three: Summer Wine Choices Choice 1 *I liked them. (No effect) *They're an acquired taste. (No effect) *I thought they were pretty rude honestly. (No effect) Choice 2 *It's a pleasure to see you again. (+Approval) *Do you know where James is? (No effect) *Your house is absolutely stunning! (+Approval, +Approval) Choice 3 *Chilling out, mostly. (No effect) *Writing a lot. (+Approval, +Approval) *Looking forward to this trip. (+Approval) Choice 4 *James left because he was miserable. (+Approval) *James has accomplished a lot. (+Approval, +Approval) *This is James's life, not yours. (No effect) Of the 6 Approval points: or 6 out of 6 "Part Of The Family" you impressed James's parents. or 4 out of 6 "Better Than Last Time", you got on fine with James's parents. or 1 or 2 out of 6 "Mommy Issues", you failed to impress James's parents. Choice 5 *Start a master's degree! (No effect) *Find a job at Hartfeld! (No effect) *Work at the cafe! (No effect) Choice 6 *Neiigh! (No effect) *What's your name? (No effect) *What a pretty girl you are! (No effect) Choice 7 *That sounds amazing! (��17) (Horsing Around) *Actually, I'm feeling kind of tired. (Neigh To That) Diamond Choice 1 This is a timed choice. *Left! *Right! (+Riding) Diamond Choice 2 *Go over the rocks (+Riding) *Go over the log *Jump over the river Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Stay on the main path *Take the side path (+Riding) Confidence Improved Choice 8 *Does your family make the wine themselves? (No effect) *Do you get to drink any of this? (No effect) Choice 9 *Let's do it! (��20) (Grapes of Wrath) *Nah, I'm fine. (Grape Escape) Diamond Choice 1 *For the face *For the chest *For the groin Diamond Choice 2 *Pelt him with more grape slush *Pull him up to his feet Chapter Four: Can't Buy Me Love Choices Choice 1 *The night is still young. (No effect) *I'm up for some comedy. (No effect) You only get Choice 2 if you didn't get joke book in the first chapter. Choice 2 *Buy the joke book (��16) *Put the book down Choice 3 *Something of a celebrity. (No effect) *Absolutely hilarious! (No effect) Choice 4 (with joke book) *Chris. *Zig. *James. Choice 4 (without joke book) *What's the big deal with memes? *Who else's Jupiter rising is in the twelfth house? *Knock knock. "Smart Packer", if you bought the joke book and humoured the audience. "Empty Pockets", if you didn't buy the joke book and failed to impress the audience. "Confidence Improved", you helped Zack feel better about his future. (only applied if you bought the joke book) Choice 5 *Buy the clubbing outfit (��25) *Stick with what I've got (Shallow Pockets) Choice 6 *He's very charming. (No effect) *He seems friendly. (No effect) *He's really hot. (No effect) Choice 7 *You should get your flirt on. (��20) *Someone will probably snap him up by the end of the night. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *To be yourself (No effect) *To unbutton your shirt some more (No effect) *That public sex is illegal in the US (No effect) Choice 8 *To sit down? (No effect) *Some space? (No effect) *Water? (No effect) Choice 9 *Was way too packed. (No effect) *Was so not our scene. (No effect) *Smelled funky. (No effect) Chapter Five: Born to be Wild Choices Choice 1 *That's so... supportive of you! (No effect) *You've certainly changed your tune. (No effect) Choice 2 *Kind of messed up. (No effect) *Pretty okay, to be honest. (No effect) Choice 3 *Pretty barren. (No effect) *Kind of scary. (No effect) *Like fun! (No effect) "Looking Sharp", if you brought along boots. "Fish Out Of Water", if you didn't bring boots. Choice 4 *The line dancing. (No effect) *The mechanical bull. (No effect) *Whatever happens in a place like this. (No effect) You only get Choice 5 if you didn't get boots in the first chapter. Choice 5 *The cowboy boots (��16) *Nothing (Yippee Ki Nay) Choice 6 *Should I get you outside? (No effect) *Talk to me! (No effect) *Talk about some gross PDA. (No effect) Choice 7 *Ride this baby. (��19) *Pass. (No effect) choices. Choice 8 *Are you sure this place is open? (No effect) *What do you even do at a place like this? (No effect) *What are we waiting for? Let's go! (No effect) Choice 9 *A great idea! (��20) *It might be trouble. (No effect) Choice 10 This is a timed choice. *Pull out of their grasp! (No effect) *Let them pull me along! (No effect) Chapter Six: Hungry Like The Wolf Choices Choice 1 *I love cold weather! (No effect) *This is one of my favorite outfits! (No effect) *I didn't pack a coat! (No effect) Choice 2 *Check out Alcatraz! (��17) *Leave time to set up camp (Alca-Drag) choices. You only get Choice 3 if you didn't buy the forging book in the first chapter. Choice 3 *Buy the foraging book (16��) *Buy nothing Choice 4 *It might make him more comfortable. (No effect) *I'm sure he still wants to hear about your summer. (No effect) Choice 5 *Drive back into town? (Camped Out) *Scavenge for food? (Freshman vs Wild) *Draw straws for who to eat first? (What Are Friends For) "Smart Packer", if you bought the foraging book and helped scavenge. "Empty Pockets", if you didn't buy the foraging book and was unable to harvest food. Choice 6 (without foraging book) *Moss *Dandelions *Clover "Herb Your Enthusiasm" (again, if you didn't buy the foraging book) Choice 7 *Tell ghost stories! (No effect) *Sing campfire songs! (No effect) *Go night swimming! (No effect) Choice 8 *I'm worried about him. (No effect) *He just needs time to process. (No effect) Choice 9 *We should sneak off, then. (��20) *We should head back to camp (Afraid of the Dark) choices. Chapter Seven: Bad Moon Rising Choices Choice 1 *Split up. (No effect) *Call rescue services. (No effect) *Wait for him to come back. (No effect) "Smart Packer", if you bought the flashlight. Choice 2 *Take a look. (No effect) *Leave you to it. (No effect) *Get out of here. (No effect) Choice 3 *I'm so relieved we found you! (No effect) *What the hell were you thinking? (No effect) Choice 4 *You've always been supportive. (No effect) *It's ok to have off days. Choice 5 *It's hard and should be avoided at all costs. (No effect) *No plants taste as good as cheese fries. (No effect) *Friendship is the greatest tool of all. (No effect) Choice 6 *We do have a reservation. (��17) *We'll find somewhere else to eat. (No effect) choices. Choice 7 *What's the occasion? (No effect) *How's your summer going? (No effect) Chapter Eight: Stand By Me Choices You only get Choice 1 if you didn't get foraging book in the first chapter. Choice 1 *The repair kit (��16) *Nothing "Smart Packer", if you bought the repair kit and helped get the car back on the road. "Empty Pockets", if you didn't buy the repair kit. Choice 2 *Why is that necessary? (No effect) *Zack isn't exactly the owner. (No effect) Choice 3 *Thanks for the help! (No effect) *Good riddance! (No effect) Choice 4 *The boho outfit (��20) *The strappy top (��25) *The green thing (Uh...) Choice 5 *You're being weirdly nice. (No effect) *Thanks! That was sweet of you. (No effect) Choice 6 *Let's go! (��20) *But we shouldn't get split up from the others. (No effect) choices. Choice 7 *You have to do it! (No effect) *That sounds like a hassle. (No effect) Choice 8 This is a timed choice. If you fail this choice, you automatically finish last, hence Choice 9 - 11 will not appear. *Climb the wall! ⬅ Correct *Slip and fall! Choice 9 This is a timed choice. *Get buffeted by the pillars! *Avoid the pillars! ⬅ Correct Choice 10 This is a timed choice. *Left! *Right! ⬅ Correct Choice 11 This is a timed choice. *Help him up! ⬅ Correct *Keep running! "One Step at a Time", some wounds take a long time to heal. Choice 12 *I'm proud of you. (No effect) *Brandon looked like he was in worse shape. (No effect) "Dream Come True", if you succeeded in the race earlier, hence allowing Zack to meet the band. Choice 13 *Go for it! (��19) *Stay here where it's safe. (No effect) choices. Choice 14 *Aurora! (No effect) *Cheese! (No effect) *Friendship! (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Freshman